During the commissioning of a connected system, such as a fire alarm system or any connected home system with internet of things (IoT) devices, a double address fault occurs when two or more devices are assigned the same address, is the most common problem faced, and is often caused by human error. Locating the devices with the duplicate address and fixing the devices with the duplicate address by assigning one of the devices a valid address are time intensive processes that can range from hours to days, depending on the complexity of the network of which the devices are a part.
Locating and fixing the devices with the duplicate address are such time intensive processes because a user must localize the devices, and the known method to physically detect the location of a device and diagnose a double address fault involves referring to printed maps of a region in which the devices are installed. Indeed, there are no known systems and methods that incorporate online maps for navigation and visual guidance to quickly locate devices with a duplicate address. Instead, known systems and methods include recordings and observations on paper, which is time consuming, difficult to read and visualize, could be easily lost or damage, and does not convey the exact location of devices. Furthermore, when a region is large and the network of which the devices are a part are complex, additional users may be needed and deployed to resolve the double address fault within a predetermined period of time. Further still, a user may be confused about how to re-address a device that has a conflicting address with another device and what valid address to use when re-addressing the device.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.